YouRiko inlove
by GabyMarie
Summary: Serie de drabbles YouRiko. No hay tema específico salvo el amor, siempre el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya te extraño.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _NdelA: Inicio esta serie de drabbles YouRiko porque al mundo le hace falta YouRiko tanto como a mi me hace falta mi novia._

* * *

—¿Riko-chan?

You no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Se había despedido de su novia por la mañana y ya se había hecho a la idea de que no podría verla hasta dentro de un mes, cuando su viaje hubiera concluido.

Acababa de graduarse de la academia nautica y por fin había sido reclutada para su primer viaje. Desde el momento en que se enteró, corrió emocionada a contarle a su novia, sin embargo, ella no tomó la noticia con tanta emoción como You hubiera querido.

Pasaron días verdaderamente difíciles. You se desesperaba viendo como Riko prácticamente se dormía entre lágrimas y sollozos por las noches, pero aún así, no podía retractarse del viaje, su contrato ya estaba firmado y no podía simplemente rechazarlo.

Riko tenía una forma de expresar sus emociones un tanto diferente que la de You, por lo que en muchas ocasiones terminaban contrastando en su manera de externarlas. Mientras Riko pasó todos los días previos al viaje llorando y pegandose a su novia en cada oportunidad que tenía; You pasó los días haciendo los preparativos, ocupando todo su día en cosas que la ayudaran a mantener lejos esos pensamientos de tristeza. Ella sabía que debía ser fuerte por las dos, pues si se desmoronaba, no habría quien pudiera levantar a ambas de la depresión que les aguardaba.

Y no es que Riko no fuera fuerte, You sabía que muy probablemente Riko era mucho más fuerte, al menos emocionalmente, que ella; pero siempre que se separaban, pasaban por el mismo suplicio.

En esa mañana, cuando se despidieron, Riko la abrazó tan fuerte como sus brazos le permitieron y You no se quedó atrás, si algo podía hacer para ayudar a que la espera fuera menos pesada para Riko, ella lo hacía con gusto. Deseaba transmitir en ese abrazo todo el amor que sentía por la pianista.

Su emotiva despedida la había dejado con miles de pensamientos vagando en su mente. Aunque no había nada que resonara más fuerte, que sus inseguridades. Era la primera vez que la tomaban en cuenta para una misión en altamar, y por lo tanto, aun si sólo era un viaje de reconocimiento, no quería hacer menos que un trabajo perfecto. Si bien su carrera iba despegando, quería subir de rango lo más rápido que se pudiera, para así poder darle a Riko, la vida que tanto soñaba para ellas.

Riko era una pianista cuya carrera apenas iba en ascenso. No era fácil hacerse un nombre en el mundo de la música clásica, sin embargo, gracias a su talento, los trabajos llegaban a ella lo suficiente para que llevaran un vida decorosa, pero ambas mujeres deseaban poder hacer más para poder vivir despreocupadamente, o simplemente para poder dedicarse a sus pasiones.

* * *

El muelle estaba lleno de personas que habían ido a despedir a sus familiares que se embarcarían en la misión, pero en ese día, Riko tenía trabajo, así que se habían despedido por la mañana, razón por la cual, You no esperaba verla entre todas las personas. Incluso por un segundo pensó que era su mente la que le jugaba una mala pasada, pero no, era Riko, su Riko, quien corría a toda velocidad a su encuentro.

—¡You-chan! —Riko la abrazó con fuerza, sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo, recibiendo a Riko entre sus brazos—. Pensé que estarías trabajando.

—Me escapé —respondió Riko con simpleza, sin aflojar su abrazo—. ¿Realmente creías que te dejaría ir sin despedirnos?

—Yo… bueno… ¿si? —tener a Riko entre sus brazos realmente podía hacer que sus barreras bajaran de inmediato y todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para contener sus lágrimas, fue borrado en segundos, cuando Riko le robó un beso de sus labios.

—¡Claro que no! —Riko picó sus costillas—. Tenía que verte, porque… No te veré hasta dentro de…

—Un mes —agregó You, al ver que la mandibula de Riko comenzaba a temblar.

—Sí, sólo un mes, y volveremos a vernos —respondió Riko, sobreponiéndose a su pequeño ataque.

—Estaremos hablando Riko-chan, trataré de llamar todos los días…

—¡No! Nada de que tratarás… —hizo un puchero y tomó el rostro de You entre sus manos—. Prometiste que llamarías todos los días.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica.

—Claro que sí, llamaré todos los días y cuando menos te des cuenta, me tendrás de regreso, lista para molestarte, como todos los días.

—Mas te vale You-chan, porque si no regresas entera, sana y salva, personalmente me encargaré de ir por ti a donde quiera que estés y traerte de regreso —amenazó Riko.

—Riko-chan, incluso si me perdiera en mi camino de regreso, quiero que sepas que jamás dejaría de buscarte, tu eres y serás siempre mi único camino —You le devolvió el beso.

—No quiero perderte You-chan… Si tu no estás…

—Hey, tranquila Riko-chan —el cuerpo de Riko comenzaba a temblar como una hoja y You no podía evitar que se formara un nudo en su garganta—. No me perderás, todo estará bien y estaremos juntas de nuevo muy pronto.

—Lo sé —Riko se recargó en su pecho—. Es sólo que… Ya te extraño y ni siquiera te has marchado.

You la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de consolarla. Aún si Riko era más alta que ella, siempre se las arreglaba para acomodarla entre su pecho.

—Yo tambien te extraño Riko-chan, pero tienes que pensar en positivo, ¿Recuerdas lo que prometimos?

Riko negó con la cabeza, sin despegarse del pecho de You.

—Que siempre velaríamos por la felicidad de la otra, sin importar que estemos a kilómetros de distancia —You besó su frente—. Te amo Riko-chan y eso no va a cambiar aunque me manden al otro lado del mundo.

—Pero sería agradable que no lo hicieran —rebatió Riko.

Un fuerte sonido proveniente del barco anunció que el tiempo de las despedidas se había terminado, y los tripulantes debían abordar el navío.

—Es tiempo —dijo You, con pesar—. Te amo mi niña bonita.

—Yo tambien te amo.

Sin importar que estuvieran en medio de un auténtico río de personas, Riko besó a You con todo su amor. Si ese sería el último beso que se darían en mucho tiempo, entonces ella haría que valiera la pena.

—No te olvides de mí, no te olvides de cuanto te amo —le dijo Riko al separarse, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Jamás lo haría —respondió You, tomando sus manos y depositando un beso sobre ellas.

El tiempo no perdona y ambas mujeres tuvieron que separarse para continuar aunque fuera por un breve tiempo, por caminos separados, aunque al final ese camino siempre las llevaría de regreso a los brazos de la otra, porque mientras exista el amor, no existirá distancia suficiente que se interponga entre ellas y les impida cumplir la promesa que se hicieron.


	2. Mi persona favorita

**Mi persona favorita.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _NdelA: ¿Cómo empezó la historia de nuestras protagonistas? Sí, todo se remonta a aquellos años de juventud, en la preparatoria, en donde el amor se vive tan intenso, que sientes que podrías morir sin ella en cualquier momento._

 _PD. Te amo mi cosita hermosa. Ya quiero que vuelvas. Hoy ha sido un día demasiado largo._

* * *

La graduación escolar es por lo general un día con sabor agridulce para la mayoría. Es la culminación de un esfuerzo que has estado haciendo durante tres años, es el final de una etapa de altibajos, pero sobretodo, marca un nuevo inicio, o muchos nuevos inicios, dependiendo del cristal con que se mire.

You había estado anhelando que llegara este día por muchas razones, pero la principal, es porque estaba por fin dispuesta a confesar sus sentimientos a Riko.

Para que ella pudiera llegar a este punto, tuvo que pasar por muchos sinsabores. Desde el principio, cuando Riko se transfirió a Uchiura, tuvo un shock emocional al sentir que perdía a su mejor amiga a manos de la "chica nueva". Sentía celos que no lograba justificar porque realmente Chika era su mejor amiga, sí, pero no albergaba otro tipo de sentimiento romántico hacia ella.

Después de algunos ataques de celos, que con algo de trabajo, logró controlar, se dió cuenta que la relación que Chika y Riko tenían no era más que amistosa, y fue por fin que pudo hacer las paces con su nueva amiga.

Sin embargo, los celos seguían ahí y You no entendía la raíz de estos. Le tomó mucho más tiempo darse cuenta que estaba buscado en el lugar equivocado. No estaba celosa de Riko, estaba celosa precisamente de lo cercana que Chika era con Riko porque ella anhelaba poder serlo de la misma manera, pero sus sentimientos hacia la pianista distaban de solo ser amistosos.

Con todo y lo despistada que Chika era como amiga, en un golpe de suerte, se dió cuenta sobre la tensión que existía entre sus mejores amigas y fue sólo gracias a su intervención, cuando la encaró de frente y sin rodeos, que You pudo definir por fin lo que sentía hacia Riko.

Claro que las cosas no fueron tan simples una vez que se dió cuenta lo que tenía que hacer. Riko era la reina de las señales mixtas y You sentía que se volvía loca tratando de interpretarlas.

Habían días en que estaba más que segura que Riko le correspondía, pero habían muchos otros en los que dudaba hasta de su amistad.

Fue peor cuando Riko tuvo un acercamiento extraño con Yoshiko. Al grado en el que You estaba convencida que habían empezado a salir, pero al final resultó que las que estaban saliendo, sorpresivamente, eran las madres de ambas, lo cual las convirtió en una rara especie de hermanas.

A veces el destino tenía una forma curiosa de hacer las cosas y poco a poco You se dió cuenta que la razón por la que Riko se comportaba extraña con ella era básicamente por miedo.

Sin embargo, el miedo no hacía más que robarles tiempo valioso y su último año de preparatoria había pasado en un parpadeo sin que ninguna de las dos pudiera ser honesta con la otra.

Pero en ese día, en esa última oportunidad que les daba la vida, You estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por obtener el amor. O esa había sido su determinación por la mañana, antes de que los nervios fueran ganando terreno hasta hacerla arrepentirse minutos antes de hacerlo.

—¿Ya hablaste con Riko-chan? —preguntó Chika, al ver lo pálida que estaba su amiga.

—Aún no —se limitó a responder You, mientras tronaba sus dedos.

—¿Vas a seguir dejando que pase el tiempo? —se cruzó de brazos, denotando su molestia.

—Claro que no… Sólo estoy esperando el momento indicado —se defendió You, escondiendo sus manos sudorosas.

—¡No hay otro momento indicado que no sea ahora You-chan! —Chika se jaló su trencita—. Llevas siglos posponiendo esto y si tengo que escucharte un día más con tus lamentaciones, voy a enloquecer.

—Pero es que ahora hay mucha gente Chika-chan, las cosas podrían salir muy mal, ¿qué tal que su mamá se da cuenta?

—¿Y qué si su mamá se da cuenta? ¡Ella prácticamente está rogando que Riko-chan salga con alguien! ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó cuando pensó que era novia de Riko-chan?

You reviró los ojos. —No me lo recuerdes por favor —suspiró—. Fue horrible.

—¡Horrible! —Chika tembló al recordarlo—. Entonces… Ella no será un obstáculo —aseguró.

—Sí pero ¿Y si Riko-chan no quiere? No quiero perder su amistad —se rascó la cabeza—. Eso es más importante que un tonto enamoramiento.

Chika llevó su mano a su puente nasal.

—No sé qué cosa está dañada con ustedes dos pero en serio… ¡Tienes que hacer algo ya You-chan! El tiempo se acaba y ustedes tienen que hacer algo con esas ganas contenidas que francamente me vuelven loca —espetó Chika—. En fin… Lo siento You-chan, esto me va a doler más a mi que a ti.

Chika tomó la mano de You y la arrastró hasta donde estaba Riko. Se disculpó, pues Riko platicaba amenamente con su familia y prácticamente la sacó arrastrando de ahí junto con You y las llevó a un área menos concurrida de la escuela.

—¿Qué está pasando Chika-chan? —preguntó Riko, extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

—Lo que sucede es que ustedes dos me estan volviendo loca y tienen que hablarlo ya —explicó Chika, soltando las manos de ambas—. Es su último día en la preparatoria y honestamente no quiero que sigan perdiendo el tiempo.

Riko estaba por replicar pero Chika la interrumpió.

—Y no sólo te estoy hablando a ti, Watanabe You —se dirigió a Riko—. Los miedos que ambas tienen, tienen que decirlos, porque de otra manera, nunca podrán alcanzar la felicidad, aunque la tengan en frente.

Chika tomó la mano de Riko y la mano de You, y después las unió.

—Es tiempo de que se digan lo que sienten por la otra, créanme cuando les digo que el amor está ahí para ustedes, tan sólo tienen que ser valientes para alcanzarlo.

Estaban tan nerviosas, que ni cuenta se dieron cuando Chika las soltó y se fue, creando así, el momento perfecto que You tanto estuvo esperando.

—Que… qué cosas dice Chika-chan… ¿verdad? —bromeó Riko, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a subir a su cabeza tiñendo su rostro de un color escarlata que sólo rivalizaba contra el mismo sonrojo de You.

En ese momento, You tomó la determinación, no quería correr más, quería saber, si algo pasaría entre ellas sería ahí, en ese día y en ese lugar.

You dió un apretón a la mano de Riko, y la acercó a su cuerpo, acunandola en su pecho.

—Ella tiene razón Riko-chan, yo tengo algo que decirte y necesito que me escuches —inhaló profundo, tomando el coraje necesario para vencer sus miedos. Su corazón latía tan rápido contra su pecho, que por un segundo dejó de escuchar todo el ruido externo y fue consciente de lo ansiosa que estaba, era ahora o nunca, no daría marcha atrás—. Desde que te conocí, hace dos años, mi vida cambió. Aunque al principio nuestra relación fue un tanto… Complicada, mis sentimientos por ti han estado presentes desde entonces. Pasé mucho tiempo sin saber definir lo que sentía por ti, pero por fin estoy segura.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? —preguntó Riko en un hilo de voz, aferrándose con fuerza a la mano de You.

You tragó duro. El momento había llegado.

—Te quiero… Como más que una amiga, te quiero como… Como la Luna quiere al Sol o como el mar ama a la tierra.

La cara de Riko era un verdadero poema, y You estaba segura que lo estaba arruinando todo.

—Lo que quiero decir —tartamudeó—, es que tu eres mi persona favorita, aquella de la que nunca me quiero separar. A la primera que quiero ver por las mañanas y a la última que quiero besar por las noches.

Las orejas de You estaban completamente rojas a causa de la vergüenza de pronunciar tales palabras. Siempre se había considerado una persona un tanto fría a la hora de decir las cosas, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Riko, no le importaba lo cursi que sonara para sí misma, lo único que quería, era lograr llegar hasta el corazón de la chica frente a ella.

La falta de respuesta de Riko la había dejado helada. Sentía que el alma se le iba a los pies si ella no respondía nada. Necesitaba escucharla decir algo, lo que fuera estaba bien, aunque secretamente rezaba para que fuera correspondida.

Riko agachó la cabeza y soltó su mano bruscamente, haciendo que You prácticamente temblara de miedo.

—¿Desde cuando? —preguntó Riko, sin levantar el rostro.

—¿Desde cuándo qué?

—¿Desde cuando sientes todo esto? —cuestionó Riko, con un hilo de voz—. ¿Desde cuándo te sientes así? —repitió un poco más fuerte.

You se rascó la cabeza, alborotando su cabello, claramente nerviosa.

—Pues… No lo sé, yo pienso que… ¿Desde siempre?

—¡Apenas tiene un par de años que me conoces You-chan! —se quejó Riko—. Además al principio me odiabas.

—No, no te odiaba —aclaró rápidamente—. Yo solo no sabía lo que me hacías sentir, estaba confundida.

—Pensabas que te quería quitar a Chika —dijo Riko, reprochando—. Estabas celosa.

—Lo estaba, pero no de ti… —se revolvió incómoda. Esperaba nunca tener que aclarar ese penoso episodio—. Estaba celosa porque Chika se había vuelto tu amiga.

—Exactamente mi punto.

—No, no entiendes —suspiró—. Yo estaba celosa porque yo quería ser más cercana a ti, mucho más. Ya sabes… De una manera cercana no amistosa.

—Oh… —Riko sopesó las palabras de You—. ¡Oh! Ya entiendo…

—Si bueno… —You se revolvía en su lugar a causa de los nervios. Se escuchaba mucho más patético para sus oídos cuando lo decía en voz alta, en verdad su confesión no había salido ni cerca de lo que había planeado.

Riko tomó su mano nuevamente y esta vez depositó un beso sobre ella.

—Yo también —exclamó Riko, con una enorme sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

—¿Tú también qué?

—Ahora entiendo lo que decía Chika de la densidad —dijo Riko entre risas, acercándose a You—. Tú también eres mi persona favorita You-chan, me has gustado desde siempre —fue su turno de avergonzarse—. Pero siempre pensé que sentías una especie de odio hacia mí por haberte alejado de Chika.

—¡No es así! Bueno… Un poco al principio —admitió—. Pero después ya no.

—Eso ya lo sé —Riko se acercó un poco más al cuerpo de You y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos—. Te quiero You-chan, de una manera muy muy romántica y nada inocente.

Al escuchar eso, You sintió que su corazón dió un vuelco. ¿Podría ser cierto lo que Riko estaba diciendo?

Al ver la vacilación en los ojos de You, Riko decidió tomar las riendas de la situación. Ella tampoco iba a esperar más tiempo para serle fiel a los sentimientos que estuvo guardando por tanto tiempo.

Lentamente se acercó hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia de los labios de You. Podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro, su piel estaba totalmente erizada, su vista agudizada y sus oídos captaban cada sonido que había a su alrededor. Todo su cuerpo le gritaba que la besara, pero al final, fue You la que terminó robando los últimos centímetros, hasta hacer contacto con sus labios.

El toque fue electrizante. El inicio fue un poco torpe pero ninguna de las dos se conformó con tener un primer beso mediocre. Ambas querían más de la otra.

Tuvieron que detenerse cuando recordaron que no estaban en un lugar privado. Se encontraban en los jardines de la escuela y seguramente acababan de dar un espectáculo a la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil.

Al separarse, lo primero que vieron, fue a las madres de Riko con un rostro no muy amigable.

—Puedo explicarlo —dijeron ambas chicas, en una sola voz.

—Oh apuesto que ustedes pueden…


	3. No quiero ver a nadie

**No quiero ver a nadie.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _NdelA: Y así vamos descontando los días hasta que podamos vernos de nuevo, pero cada día es una auténtica tortura. Riko no es la única que está en sufrimiento, te amo corazón._

* * *

 _Un golpe en la puerta…_

 _Dos golpes en la puerta…_

 _Tres golpes en la puerta…_

—¡Riri abre la puerta! Sé que estás ahí, llevas todo el fin de semana encerrada y nuestras mamás están preocupadas. Nadie se ha podido comunicar contigo.

Era su hermana que seguramente había ido a verla ya que no había querido responder ninguna llamada de su familia en todo el fin de semana.

Hablar con los demás era complicado. Llevaba un año viviendo con You, desde que ella había terminado sus estudios en la academia naval y en todo ese año, no se habían separado ni un sólo día.

Cuando escuchó la noticia de su primera misión, sintió que se le iba la vida. " _¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella por tanto tiempo?"_ Pensó. Pero fue un buen recordatorio de que la carrera de You solo había estado en espera, mientras se instalaban en la nueva ciudad, a la que se habían mudado para que ambas pudieran desarrollar sus respectivas carreras. Al menos estaban cerca de Uchiura, y por lo tanto, cerca de su familia, lo cual no era siempre tan conveniente.

Y después de pasar todo su tiempo juntas, se sentía extraño de repente tener que volver a hacer todo sola de nuevo.

No había quien no le preguntará sobre el paradero de su novia. Era lógico, ya que nunca se despegaban, y todo el mundo que las conocía, se preocupaba por ella, sin embargo, era demasiado cansado emocionalmente tener que explicar que You se había embarcado y que estaría sola durante un tiempo. Porque entonces seguían esas miradas condescendientes que le dedicaban y esas falsas palabras de ánimo en las cuales tenía que disimular que todo estaba bien, para no preocupar a nadie, aunque en ese momento nada estuviera bien.

Se sentía vacía, incapaz de llenar el espacio que You había dejado en casa. Todo le parecía tan superfluo, sin tener un lugar en el que se sintiera cómoda y tranquila como lo estaba antes. Y lo peor era estar en la habitación que compartían. La cama de repente le parecía tan grande; era difícil encontrar un lugar en el que no sintiera que moría por falta de amor.

Estaba esperando la llamada de You. Sabía bien que no podría llamar hasta que estuviera en altamar, cuando las cosas se hubieran calmado, ya que sólo podían utilizar el teléfono satelital por turnos, y siendo ella la novata, seguramente sería de las últimas en utilizarlo.

Pasar el fin de semana inmersa en llanto tenía sus ventajas. Ni siquiera había tenido que comer nada, ¿Quien puede comer cuando está luchando con un corazón roto?

—¡Vamos Riri, abre la puerta! Sé que estás ahí, no me puedo ir sin dejarte la comida que mamá envió para ti.

Su hermana era en una palabra "insoportable". Tenía un millón de llamadas perdidas que simplemente no pensaba atender, pero cuando Yoshiko se proponía algo, era difícil de ignorar.

Con eso en mente, se levantó del sofá en el que había permanecido durante casi todo el fin de semana, que incluso ya había tomado hasta la forma de su trasero, y se fue a sentar frente a su piano. Si el silencio no era suficiente para ahuyentar a Yoshiko, tal vez la música lo sería.

Comenzó a tocar lo primero que se le vino a la mente, que por supuesto fue la pieza más depresiva que pudo recordar.

—¡Oh vamos Riri! Sabes que no me iré de aquí ni aunque me des un concierto tocado por los mismo ángeles…

Riko escuchó las quejas de su hermana, pero no dejó de tocar. Estuvo haciendolo durante lo que le pareció al menos una hora, tiempo suficiente para que Yoshiko se cansara y dejara de molestarla.

Cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie, o al menos cuando pensó estar segura, se levantó del asiento, lista para continuar con su dosis de sufrimiento, cuando un nuevo toque en la puerta la interrumpió.

—¿Terminaste? Ya se enfrió tu comida Riri, y no me importa pasar aquí afuera toda la noche, no me iré hasta que me abras. En algún momento tendrás que salir de esta casa —le gritó Yoshiko.

Cansada de los lloriqueos de su hermana y más que nada exasperada porque era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los vecinos se quejaran por el alboroto que tenía Yoshiko en la entrada, Riko decidió atender a su llamado.

—¿Es tan difícil entender que no quiero ver a nadie? —espetó, abriendo la puerta abruptamente.

Un flash la deslumbró antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

—Rayos Riri, te ves como la mierda… —dijo la chica, revisando la foto que había tomado con su celular.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —se quejó, visiblemente molesta, tratando de quitarle el celular de las manos.

—Lo siento, pero mamá Ri-chan pidió una prueba de que seguías viva, y quién soy yo para negarsela —exclamó, divertida al ver la reacción de su hermana.

—Esas dos… Son… Horribles personas —prácticamente arrancó la bolsa que Yoshiko traía en las manos—. Como puedes ver, no estoy muerta, solo un poco descuidada.

—¿Un poco descuidada? —Yoshiko levantó la ceja—. Un mucho diría yo —se acercó a olerla—. Al menos no apestas.

—Pues claro que no, aunque no lo creas, me estoy bañando a diario —exclamó indignada.

Yoshiko estiró la cabeza, dando un rápido vistazo dentro del departamento.

—Es una lástima que el departamento no pueda decir lo mismo.

—¡Oye! Dijiste que sólo querías prueba de que me viste, así que ya puedes irte.

—Me iré por hoy, pero mañana pasaré por ti al trabajo y te llevaré a comer. Oh y mamá dijo que te quiere en casa el fin de semana, así que vendremos por ti el sábado por la mañana —explicó con tranquilidad, a sabiendas que la noticia no le caería bien a Riko.

—Esta bien —respondió, sin mucho ánimo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ya… Es hora de que te vayas —Riko la empujó para que retrocediera los pasos que había avanzado dentro de la casa—. Estoy esperando una importante llamada.

—¿Aún no hablas con ella? —preguntó con un tono de voz más serio.

—No, todavía no se ha comunicado…

Yoshiko abrazó a su hermana con suavidad. La conocía bien y sabía lo ansiosa que se debía estar sintiendo esos momentos.

—Ella debe estar bien, me dijo que tardaría unos días en comunicarse contigo y me pidió que estuviera al pendiente, así que en parte estoy aquí a petición de tu novia —explicó Yoshiko.

—Oh… No sabía eso.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes, así que para la próxima espero no tener que estar una hora parada en la puerta de tu casa esperando a que decidas atenderme.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, lo siento —se disculpó.

Su plática fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular. Riko corrió a toda velocidad hacia la sala para responder. Yoshiko cerró la puerta pues al ver cómo se iluminó el rostro de su hermana, supo que era You quien por fin se estaba comunicando con ella y seguramente Riko querría algo de privacidad para desmoronarse en el teléfono.

—¡You-chan! Te he extrañado tanto.

—Yo te he extrañado más, mi niña hermosa…


	4. Decisiones

**Decisiones.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _NdelA: Una semana zura. No ha pasado rápido, pero ya falta menos para estar juntas de nuevo. Te amo._

* * *

—You-chan, ¿me puedes explicar qué es esto? —preguntó Riko.

You tomó el sobre de las manos de Riko. Sin necesidad de leerlo, supo cuál era el contenido de la carta.

—Oh… Pues, solo eso. Fui aceptada en la escuela naval —explicó con simpleza.

—¿La escuela naval? —frunció el ceño—. No sabía que habías aplicado para ella. Pensé que ambas lo habíamos hecho para Tokio.

—Lo hicimos —aseguró You, doblando el sobre y guardandolo debajo de su almohada—. Es sólo algo estúpido que hice, pero no quiere decir nada, nuestro plan sigue en pie.

—¿Que no? Pero si la carta dice que fuiste aceptada. Es más, es la segunda que te envían —Riko tomó la mano de You y la jaló para que se sentara con ella sobre la cama, a su lado—. ¿Qué está pasando You-chan? Y no te atrevas a mentirme —sentenció.

—No es nada —se encogió de hombros—. Es sólo que siempre tuve el deseo de acudir a la escuela naval, y papá insistió en que tenía talento pero yo estaba segura que no me aceptarían y por eso lo hice.

—Y pasaste You-chan.

—Lo hice, pero no tomaré ese lugar —se encogió de hombros, con tristeza—. Mamá no quiere que vaya y creo que tiene razón. De todas formas nuestros planes son diferentes —tomó la mano de Riko entre las suyas y le dió un suave apretón.

—Pero aún no sabemos los resultados del examen de ingreso a la universidad, y para cuando lo sepamos, tu lugar en la escuela naval se habrá perdido —Riko acarició su mano—. ¿Estás segura de que no lo tomarás?

You desvió la mirada.

—No lo sé —rascó su cabeza—. No sé qué es lo que debo hacer. Papá dice que el me apoyará en lo que sea que decida; mamá dice que ni pasando sobre su cadaver lo permitiría, porque es una vida que nadie debería llevar; y los planes que tu y yo tenemos… No son compatibles con ese tipo de vida —dijo eso último con pesar.

—Bueno… En eso tienes razón You-chan —Riko apretó su mano—. El plan inicial dista mucho de la escuela naval, pero tampoco esta bien que renuncies a tus sueños para cumplir los míos —suspiró—. Creo que si lo haces, al final te arrepentirías, con los años. Y el tiempo perdido es tiempo que no vuelve. No me gustaría que vivieras frustrada por no haber seguido a tu corazón.

—Mi corazón eres tú Riko-chan, si te tengo a ti, no me hace falta nada —You se recostó en su regazo.

Riko la recibió y comenzó a dar suaves caricias en su cabello.

—No me refiero a eso You-chan. Yo voy a apoyarte siempre, en lo que sea que elijas, aún si esa decisión cambia los planes que ya teníamos hechos hasta ahora.

—Pero… ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si yo no funciono? —preguntó con temor—. O aún peor, ¿Y si nosotras no funcionamos?

—Son muchos "y si" para considerar. Tienes que confiar en nuestro amor pero también tienes que buscar tus sueños. ¿Que chiste tiene vivir una vida en la que no persigues tus sueños?

—Mi sueño es ser marinero, como papá, pero también lo es pasar mi vida a tu lado —suspiró—. Y mamá tiene razón en algo, la vida en el mar es muy dura. Basta con ver a papá o mejor dicho, con no verlo. Él sólo pasa algunas semanas al año con nosotras y después se vuelve a ir.

—Pero de alguna manera su matrimonio ha funcionado You-chan, y estoy segura de que nosotras podemos hacerlo funcionar.

—Pensé que repudiarías la idea —confesó You.

—Bueno, tampoco es que esté saltando de emoción —frunció el ceño—. Pero no se me hace justo que, si tienes una oportunidad en frente, decidas dejarla ir por miedo.

—Es un miedo justificado —You escondió su rostro entre el abdomen de Riko, produciéndole cosquillas—. No quiero separarme de ti.

—Y yo menos You-chan, pero debe haber otra forma de hacerlo funcionar. Aún estoy a tiempo de aplicar a otras universidades fuera de Tokio.

You negó con la cabeza.

—Ya se pasaron todas esas fechas, lo verifiqué hace una semana.

Riko le dió un golpe en la cabeza.

—Y hasta ahora me dices —se quejó—. Eres una tramposa You-chan.

You se sobó el golpe, que realmente no había sido tan fuerte pero exageró un poco para conseguir un poco más de amor duro de su novia.

—No puedes culparme, tardamos tanto tiempo en empezar a salir que ahora lo que menos quiero es separarme de ti —se incorporó, para quedar frente a ella y robarle un beso.

—Yo tampoco me quiero separar de ti —le devolvió el beso—. Pero se trata de construir un futuro juntas y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

—¿Aunque no estemos juntas?

—Aunque tengamos que trabajar para estar juntas de nuevo —la corrigió—. Quiero estar contigo You-chan, pero también quiero que seamos felices y no podemos empezar a armar un futuro juntas si no estás planeando hacer lo que amas, tu pasión es el mar así como la mía es la música.

—¿Podremos hacerlo? —You tragó duro. Era la primera vez que realmente se planteaba la posibilidad de seguir su sueño.

—Puedes apostar que lo haremos —respondió Riko con una amplia sonrisa—. Tu y yo nacimos para estar juntas, así que lo haremos.

—Espero que cuando me manden en alguna misión a altamar puedas recordar este momento Riko-chan, porque estoy segura que no te vas a acordar —dijo You, en tono bromista.

—Cuando te manden a una misión seguramente me patearé mil veces por haberte dicho todo esto —devolvió la broma Riko—, pero aún si lo hago en ese momento, lo que te digo ahora es real. Te amo y quiero que seas feliz.

You la abrazó tan fuerte que ambas cayeron en la cama.

—No se que hice para merecer una novia como tú, pero te amo Riko-chan —la abrazó con fuerza y se acunó en su pecho.

—Yo también te amo You-chan…

El sonido de la alarma sonó con fuerza, sacando a Riko de su hermoso sueño.

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño. Que estaba sola en su habitación y que por ahora, esa sería la única forma en que podría tener a su novia cerca, pero al menos, por un día, recordó por qué todo su sacrificio estaba valiendo la pena. Todo se trataba de la felicidad de la otra, lo hacía por You así como ella también hacía sacrificios por su felicidad.

Con esto en mente, se levantó para descontar un día más en el calendario, esperando que pronto llegara la fecha de su regreso.


End file.
